Orange Defense Network
= Orange Defense Network = Charter The Citrus Declaration Article I: Membership i) In becoming a member of the Orange Defense Network, the member must register on the off-site forum. ii) After signing in, the nation must then take the following oath to be considered a full member of the ODN:'' I , leader of do hereby swear to uphold the ODN charter. To maintain order within the region, I will be respectful to fellow members and obey the leadership. I will maintain my loyalty to the ODN only and not join any other alliances. I as an ODN member must promote the alliance in a positive way in the CyberNations forums and the private forums of other organizations. I will not make any statements regarding ODN policy, unless I have been asked to by the ODN Senate. I understand that the ODN is a defensive alliance, and will not use my nation's military to threaten or initiate hostilities against another nation. This oath is to be retaken every 3 months. Upon the beginning of retaking the oath, each member has 2 weeks to comply or they shall be removed from the network. iii) All ODN members are required to have "ODN" in their in-game Nation Profile. iv) Members having found in non-compliance with the oath or removed as per Article VI of this charter may not reapply to become an ODN member within two (2) weeks of being removed. v) The Senate reserves the right to deny any member of entrance to the ODN. If a nation is refused entrance to the Network, a statement to the ODN shall be issued explaining why the decision has been made. Article II: Ministry Section I: Secretary-General A. Powers of the Secretary-General i) The Secretary-General shall act as the figurehead of the ODN. ii) The Secretary-General may make executive decisions regarding the implementation of Senate plans. iii) The Secretary-General shall release all official statements from the ODN Senate. iv) All powers not expressively given by this charter to any other position or body, are given to the Secretary-General. v) The Secretary-General shall determine, upon ODN membership request, if an issue is under the Purview of the Senate. vi) The Secretary-General may, at his/her discretion, appoint an assistant. This may be any ODN member in good standing. Should help be needed in reference to governmental matters, the Secretary-General should request assistance from a Senator. B. The Term of Secretary-General i) The Secretary-General shall be elected by a popular vote of ODN members. ii) The term of Secretary-General shall last two (2) months. iii) No one ODN member may serve as the Secretary-General for more than three (3) consecutive terms. Article III: Senate The Orange Defense Network Senate shall act as the voice, the power, and the justice of its membership. Section I: Senate Organization A. Senators i) The Senate shall be composed of six (6) able and qualified ODN members. ii) Each Senator has the power of one (1) vote within the Senate. B. Deputy Secretary-General i) The Deputy Secretary-General is head of the Senate. ii) The Deputy Secretary-General shall bring issues presented by ODN members to the Senate for discussion and vote. iii)The Deputy Secretary-General shall oversee votes conducted by the Senate. iv) The Deputy Secretary-General shall not participate in votes unless asked to do so by all Senators or in the event of a split decision by the Senate. v) Upon a leave of absence being submitted by a Senator the Deputy Secretary-General may vote in said Senators place. Should two notifications be submitted concurrently the second power of vote in place of said Senator is to be held by the Secretary General. This is to be in effect on all senatorial votes except impeachment votes Section II: Procedure A. The Passing of Legislation 1. The Deputy Secretary-General shall bring ODN Membership concerns to the Senate for discussion and vote. 2. The Senate shall discuss each issue and produce a vote in a timely manner. When voting, the following must occur for a vote to pass: i) Legislation - 4/6 Approval ii) Amendments - 4/6 Approval iii) Proposals by Secretary of Defense involving a First strike, a Nuke Strike, a War on an Alliance member or a Total War on Alliance - 4/6 approval iv) Alliance Proposals - 5/6 Senate Approval and General Assembly* Approval v)Impeachment - 5/6 Approval vi) War - 6/6 Approval - General Assembly* Approval 3. If a vote requires a General Assembly Approval, it shall be placed before ODN members for vote in the designated voting forum(No poll). All ODN members are guaranteed immediate notification of all elections with an in game telegram. The vote should be open for a period of 48-72 hours. When the voting period ends, the vote shall be closed by a government official, and votes counted. To be approved, 2/3 of the voting nations must approve of the action. 4. The Secretary-General may veto any decision not requiring a 6/6 approval. The Secretary-General may not veto his own impeachment vote. The Senate may override this veto with a re-vote receiving 6/6 approval. 5. If after a re-vote, a 6/6 approval is not reached, the item up for vote may be rewritten and re-introduced as a new piece of legislation. *The General Assembly shall be made up of ODN members in good standing. B. Additional Tasks of the Senate i) The Senate shall release reports to the ODN Membership as to the state of the Network. ii) The Senate shall investigate any suspicious tasks within the ODN to preserve its security iii) The Senate shall monitor foreign affairs and release statements necessary to the well being of the Network. These shall be delivered by the Secretary-General. iv) The Senate shall appoint official ambassadors to work abroad. v) Any Senator may appoint a page to work in conjunction with the Senate to help carry a work load. The page has no power within the Senate however. vi) Immediately after being elected, the Senate shall appoint, and approve by 4/6 majority, a Secretary of Defense. Section III: ODN Membership i) Any ODN member in good standing may bring to attention any issue they believe the Senate should deal with. The Deputy Secretary-General should then bring the issue to the Senate for official discussion and vote. a) Issues may include, but are not limited to: Legislation, Internal Affairs, and Foreign Affairs. ii) Any ODN member in good standing is eligible to run for elected office. No one (1) person can hold more than one (1) office at a time. Section IV: Purview of the Senate i) The Senate has the power to rule on Legislation, Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, and any issue that the Secretary-General determines is under the purview of the Senate. ii) The Senate may request information from ODN members. iii) The use of Nuclear Weapons by any ODN member requires a Senate vote. If the member wishes the vote to remain private, a PM may be sent to the Deputy Secretary-General requesting it to be as such. Section V: Terms of Senators i) Senators shall be elected by a popular vote of ODN Members. ii) The vote shall include all candidates and each ODN member may place four (4) votes for those Senators they wish to see with a Senate place. The six (6) candidates with the most votes shall be deemed Senators. iii) A Senator shall serve a one (1) month term. iv) There is no limit to how many terms a Senator may serve. Article VI: Reparations Any ODN member in good standing may call for the impeachment or Censure of any ODN member or ODN government member. A. Impeachment i) Impeachment shall include removal from office. ii) Grounds for impeachment: a) Failure to abide by the Membership Oath. b} Insubordination c) Unauthorized conduct d) Conduct unbecoming of a government official (applies only to government officials). B. Censure In such instances as a full Senate investigation into a transgession by an ODN member or elected official does not warrant impeachment, yet the actions are deemed serious enough by the Senate, the Senate shall have the authority to publicly Censure the elected official or ODN member. A Censured member is a nation considered not in good standing within the ODN. This will include but is not limited to the inability to vote on General Assembly votes, introduce legislation, impeach a member, and vote in elections Article VII: Amendments Any ODN member in good standing with the ODN has the right to bring to discussion an amendment to this constitution. It should be brought before the ODN membership for discussion, and given to the Senate for approval. After an amendment is approved, it shall go into effect immediately and be added to the charter. Article VII: Ratification A. Date of Ratification March 7th, 2006 B. Signing Members (In no particular Order) Portugal, Seattle, Hrmmm, Genneralissimo, Anduhwesta, kernwaffen, Buckmanno, Harrissy, Pingu, Mann Gegen Mann, family guy watcher, The Bear Republic, filo5900, Neboe, Dulcinea, Peorth, Rohan, Yavanna, Pope Hope, Ignatioto, Racer, DragonFlame, Logan, Cybercide, Minnedakota, Nickdonia, X Wings History Pending... Category: Alliances Category: Orange team alliances Category:Orange Defense Network